1. We have been able to show that human GSH peroxidase is selenium dependent and that a dose of 200 Mug/day of selenium. 2. Selenium and tocopherol deficiency do not alter radiation sensitivity of normal tissue. 3. Pleiotrophic drug resistance in human breast cancer cells can be associated with increased levels of glutathiones transferase.